Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion
'Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion (劇場版BLEACH The DiamondDust Rebellion もう一つの氷輪丸, Gekijōban Burīchi Za Daiyamondo Dasuto Reberion Mō Hitotsu no Hyōrinmaru?, Full Japanese title "Bleach the Movie: The Diamond Dust Rebellion, Another Hyōrinmaru") is the second animated film adaptation of the anime and manga series Bleach. The film is directed by Noriyuki Abe and co-written by Michiko Yokote and Masahiro Ōkubo, and the theatrical release was on December 22, 2007. The theme music for the movie is "Rock of Light" (光のロック, Hikari no Rokku?) by Sambomaster.1 The film's tagline is Execute Tōshirō Hitsugaya! (日番谷冬獅郎を処刑せよ。, Hitsugaya Tōshirō o shokeiseyo.?) To promote the film, the opening and closing credits of the Bleach anime from episode 151-154 use footage from the film. Tite Kubo also published a special manga chapter focusing on Hitsugaya's past to further promote the film. Plot summary When an artifact known as the "King's Seal" is stolen during transport from Soul Society, Tōshirō Hitsugaya goes to retrieve it. Hitsugaya goes missing after a battle with the thieves, leading Seireitei to suspect him of treason. They order his immediate capture and execution. Unwilling to believe that he is capable of such a crime, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji Abarai set out to find Hitsugaya and clear his name. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya is still searching for the thieves, and stumbles upon a dark secret involving a shinigami long thought dead, a man named Kusaka Sōjirō. He was a good friend and rival to Hitsugaya when they were young. Kusaka and Hitsugaya had the same zanpukto but Central 46 decided that was improper so they forced the two (who were good friends) to fight each other to the death. In the ensuing battle Hitsugaya won and was apparently killed. Hitsugaya abandons his place in the Gotei 13 so that he can fight Kusaka without interference by the other shinigami. However, when Kira and Shūhei Hisagi try to apprehend him, he is forced to unleash his Zanpakutō to escape. Meanwhile, Shunsui Kyōraku is defeated by Kusaka and Hitsugaya framed for the act. Kusaka eventually tries to kill Ichigo and Rukia, but after freezing Ichigo, he leaves to pursue his "revenge upon Seretei" leaving his two henchmen to kill Rukia. Ichigo reminisces about his past and how he once was like Hitsugaya and tried to hide his pain, and then unleashes Bankai, breaking free from his icy prison. Hitsugaya finally finds Kusuka, but he uses the King's Seal to teleport them to Sokyoku hill. There the captains surround them and Hutsugaya finally tries to kill Kusaka. However, Kusaka uses the King's Seal to create a force field to try to wipe out Seretei. Ichigo, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji, Matsumoto, Rukia, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Soifon and Yoruichi are trapped inside and try to stop Kusaka. Eventuially, Ichigo manages to break into Kusaka Sōjirō's final defenses and Hitsugaya fights with him, ending with the eventual defeat of Kusaka. The King's Seal's powers abate and Seretei is saved. After the credits, Hitsugaya quietly thanks Matsumoto, but when Matsumoto asks what he said, Hitsugaya says it was nothing. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUfy16t0R5g Category:Movies